


Kisses

by IAmWhelmed



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kisses, Fluff, Isaac finds it all adorable and hilarious, M/M, Max wants attention but doesn't know how to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/pseuds/IAmWhelmed
Summary: On a boring and cold night, Isaac finds unexpected company at his door.





	Kisses

Max wasn’t one to kiss him out of the blue, but that night he did.

There was no warning, no threat, no nothing that would have brought it on. It was a regular Friday night, quiet-- and he’d been lounging around his living room with some manga he was yet to read. He’d done all of his homework, skimmed the TV and found nothing interesting to watch, and ultimately settled into the boring evening ahead of him.

He’d gotten through three books before there was a knock at his door.

He wasn’t expecting anybody, so he usually (keyword there) would have left it be and let the potential telemarketer make the fair assumption that nobody was home, regardless of the car out front. But tonight, no, Isaac was bored, bored enough to waste a good twenty minutes listening to a stranger ramble on about the benefits of their company’s insurance policy.

So of course he was surprised to see Max standing there.

In all his parkour aesthetic glory, Max stood outside his door, hoodie over his head, face as neutral as Max’s generally scowling face could manage, jeans torn up the knee. His hands were in his pockets, but his back was straight, a shadow casted by the porch light hanging just over his eyes. Isaac shut his own and shook his head, squinting at first as he opened them, because it had to be a dream, some weird, unrealistic dream. He tilted his head and blinked a few times before asking. “Max? What are you--?”

Then he was being pushed inside by his shoulders, leaving the front door wide open, something he’d no doubt be scolded for when the electricity bill came in. He watched the door slide further open with the rush of air as Max pushed him inside, sitting him atop the armrest of the couch he’d been sprawled across earlier. “H-Hey! I have to close that--! Max!”

He tried to look at his face, look him in the eyes and tell him to close the door behind him if he had to talk about something urgent, but he never got a glance. Max’s lips found his own. Any complaints drifted somewhere away with the winds that rushed through the open front door, a snort gathering at the back of his throat as Max exasperatedly tried to kiss his smiling lips into submission. With a sigh, Isaac circled one taut finger in the air, closing the door with an artificial gust. He didn’t mind the chilly night breeze, but Max was a private person, and should a crook decide his home was ripe for robbery, he didn’t want the awkward hypothetical that found a masked baddie walking in on Max’s rare affection-starved moments.

Max pulled away, not far, only a centimeter (he could measure it with a ruler), and huffed. Despite the small distance, Isaac could plainly see a pout-- Max was pouting. Hah. “Don’t say a dang word.”

“I think we both know the best way to keep my mouth shut.” Isaac smirked and tapped his lips with a finger. Max exhaled through his nose, but relented. His hands gripped Isaac by the collar of his polo and pulled him forward, and Isaac set his hands at Max’s shoulders and tried his best not to ruin each kiss with a smile.


End file.
